


Animal

by Debeste_Imposter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Graphic Description, I hate it here, Meant for friends, Other, just a poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debeste_Imposter/pseuds/Debeste_Imposter
Summary: Just a poetry collection about Cannibalism
Kudos: 3





	1. Watching.

You can feel it, can’t you? That sinking feeling, those fucked up thoughts. I’ll watch as your insanity grows. Keep your eyes in front of you, never look back. Imagine what horrors await you, what disgusting, vile, monster your fragile psyche can come up with. Just imagine the possibilities. Keep not watching behind you. While it comes. Freakish hands wrapping around your neck, skeletal, long fingers looping nearly twice. It rips out cartilage. Teeth sinking in until the familiar crunch of bone can be heard. You wanted more out of life.

More thoughts for him to feed on.


	2. Tears.

Are you ashamed?


	3. Laughter.

Their screaming, their laughter. It all sounds the same. They’ll bite your tongue with rabid passion, tearing through flesh and muscle. A cannibal's rite of passage. Forcing you to grow up, while your flowers are wilting down. Puncturing skin, puncturing skin, a needle’s lodged into your skull. Twist it if you wish but your mind never forgets. That rite of passage. Some make due with what bodies they can get their hands on.

Others make due with what they have.


	4. Eat.

Eat my heart out, but I know your hunger will never cease. Take my breath away when you sink your teeth into my lungs. Caramelize me like sugar when you set my skin ablaze. Use my bones as toothpicks, I don’t care, makes your fangs look ever sharper. Suck up stomach acid, make the butterflies fly away. Make my legs buckle when you pop my kneecaps out.

Maybe I’ll be falling for you harder than I thought.


	5. Drown.

I would rather drown than walk on water. Would rather watch my life flee as the water fills my lungs. Pull me back to shore, breath me back alive. 

But I’ll only drown again.


	6. Bandaid Brand.

Saving me again. I watch you take away my water. But there’s thousands more to go, Hell almost granting me with methods. Gouge out my eyes, won’t have to see life. Axe off my ears, finally stop the screams. Hack off my tongue, no longer speak my lies. Take a knife, peel back my skin. Almost like a banana. Watch the blood flow. A stark reminder that he’s behind you. Let him grip that skin between his slender fingers.

Rip it like a bandaid.


End file.
